bortomgryningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Magi
Världarna har sedan De Ursprungliga varit uppbyggda utav energier. Dessa energier var en gång i tiden de Ursprungligas vilja som lade grunden för alla världars fundament. Dessa energier är dock inte endast en del utav världsalltet utan svävar fritt omkring bland världarna. Vissa menar att denna energi är en del utav fallna Ursprungliga, andra säger att det är kvarlämningar utav de Ursprungligas vilja som aldrig blev en del utav världsalltet. Andra menar att den fria energin är en del utav världsalltet då dess syfte är att hålla uppe verkligheterna samt hindra okända dimensioner ifrån att uppta världsalltet. Dock är många övertygade om att energins syfte är alla dem ovan nämnda. Oavsett vad energin är existerar den och det finns individer runt om i världarna som äger den fantastiska förmågan att manipulera denna energi. Dessa individer oavsett värld, både under Skymning, Gryning, Natt och Stjärnor är skrämande mäktiga och äger på ett sätt samma kraft som en Ursprunglig, kraften att manipulera verkligheten. Denna kraft kallas för magi eller det första arvet. Magi går ut på att individer med kunskapen att tämja och kontrollera de vilda energierna kan väva samman dessa energier till komplicerade mönster för att uträtta underverk. Kontrollen av energin ges dels genom att brukaren kan uppfatta eller på ett djupare plan uppleva energin samt krävs där komplicerade handrörelser och ord för att locka energin in i en sluten väv. Det är först när energin är sammanvävd som den tar sig uttryck i fantastiska effekter. Dock är detta en konst som är fruktansvärt destruktiv och även om ansträngningar genom historien har gjorts för att göra konsten mer säker disskuteras det aktivt vilka fruktansvärda konsekvenser användandet av magi har. Speciellt när det kommer till hur konsten kan påverka själva verkligheten och världsalltet. 'Spirituellenergi' Den vilda energin som finns i världarna är dock bara början på vad som brukar kallas för magi. För om det hade varit så enkelt som att man bara behövde lära sig rätt ord, eller rätt rörelse till att bruka magi skulle det vara något som var och en kunde bemästra. Nej istället krävs det att den vilda energin integreras med en individs egen livskraft, när detta sker förändras energin och kallas då för spirituellenergi eller spiritus. Spiritus är en del utav världarnas energier, men den är inte vild utan den är begränsad till individen. Det är en slags livskraft. Utan den spirituella energin skulle en individ inte kunna existera i världsalltet utan dess fysiska form skulle brytas ner till ett intet och individens vara eller själ skulle förpassas till vad än efterliv som väntade den specifika individen. Det är också genom den spirituella energin som magin föds. En individ som äger förmågan att uppfatta samt uppleva den vilda energin kan gå steget längre, hen kan kontrollera den. Men detta kan endast göras genom att omvandla världarnas energi till spiritus och integrera den energin med sin egen. Det är detta som kallas för besvärjelsekonst. Det är ett led i att nyttja magi. Individer som förstår sig på energin kan genom övning och studie öka sin spiritus för att tillslut kunna nyttja magi. Vissa individer föds med en naturligt hög spiritus dessa individer är då oftast naturligt mer motagliga för världarnas vilda energier och skulle i teorin kunna bruka konsten magi. Dock finns det flera steg i användandet av magi som måste uppfyllas innan detta kan omsättas i praktiken. För att kunna bruka magi, för att bli det som kallas för magiker krävs det dels att du kan konsten att väva samman den spirituella energin samt att du har tillräckligt med spiritus att göra detta utan att hota den egna existensen. När en magiker vill väva samman energin tar hen alltså ifrån sin egna samlade spirituella kraft och väver ihop den till något fantastiskt, dock kräver varje underverk eller besvärjelse som det också kallas en viss mängd utav den egna spirituella energin. Ju mer bevandrad man är i konsten desto mer utav världarnas energi har man integrerat med sin egen dock finns det alltid gränser för hur mycket energi som en individ kan uppta inom sin person. Det brukar nämnas att en person kan uppta små mängder av energi under kontrollerade former men om en individ skulle inta för mycket energi under ej kontrollerad form skulle det leda till en liknande effekt som den när den spirituella energin tar slut. Individen skulle bli överladdad av energin och dess person skulle inte kunna hantera mängden av kraft och energin skulle då byta ner individen och återigen bli vild med priset att individens vara skulle förpassas till efterlivet utan sin fysiska form som skulle upplösts utav energin den inte kunde hantera. Därför är de personer som nyttjar magi alltid mycket noggranna dels med att vara sparsam med sin spirituella energi samt att inte låta sig drabbas av makthunger och försöka hantera orimliga mängder energi på samma gång. 'Besvärjelsekonst' Besvärjelsekonst är den något förenklade beskrivningen på konsten att hantera magi. Eftersom magiskt bruk inte begränsas till exempelvis besvärjelser. Magi kan även nyttjas via föremål exempelvis magiska skrifter eller föremål som besitter magiska krafter. "A true master of magic must rely on experience, logic thinking and pedantic exactness because there are no magicall solutions." - Bjorn Valia Besvärjelsekonsten är en konst som är mycket svår att lära och bruka den kräver mycket erfarenhet samt djup koncentration. Besvärjelsekonsten kan delas upp i många olika steg samt underkategorier. En sann mäster magiker har gått igenom varje steg för att tillslut med sin spirituella energi kunna uträtta underverk eller besvärjelser. 'Spirituellkänslighet' En Mästermagiker har vid något tillfälle i sitt liv upplevt att den kan känna av världarnas vilda energier. Detta kan ha skett naturligt eller efter år av studier men vid något tillfälle har individen insett att världen är fylld utav vilda fria energier som existerar runt omkring hen hela tiden. Det finns lite olika grader av medvetenhet och det brukar delas upp i: Förnimmelse - Individen kan i sitt sinne uppfatta att världen är fylld utav energier. Individen behöver inte vara medveten om vetenskapen bakom energin för att falla under denna kategorin utan behöver bara inse att det finns något mer än vad hens primära sinnen kan uppfatta. Individen blir med detta även medveten om sin egen spirituella energi. Syn - Individen kan faktiskt med blotta ögat se de fria energierna som existerar runt om i världarna. Hen kan se deras dans och lek likt löven i en höstvind. Detta stadie kommer oftast inte naturligt till en individ utan kräver både övning och vägledning. När en individ har uppnått den nivå av känslighet öppnas dock en helt ny värld upp för individen och hen kan se energierna likt svagt regnbågsfärgade trådar som rör sig omkring i dess synfält. Det är med hjälp utav denna unika förmåga som en magiker även kan tyda magiskskrift. Magisksyn - '''Individen kan i detta stadie inte bara uppfatta de fria magiska energierna utan även uppfatta vävda besvärjelser. Individen kan uppfatta det som få andra kan, hen kan uppfatta besvärjelser. Om individen är djupt tränad i besvärjelsekonst kan även individen i detta stadie identifiera specifika mönster i energin och avgöra vad för besvärjelser som rör sig omkring hen. Detta stadie kommer dock inte naturligt utan kräver oftast omfattande träning i magi (alternativt fokus) innan man kan uppfatta. Det finns även besvärjelser som tillåter individen att se vad som för andra är dolt samt förstå vad andra ej kan förstå. '''Magiskinsikt - Individen är extremt känslig för energierna att individen kan känna och uppfatta andra individers spirituella kraft redan innan den är aktiv i en besvärjelse. Individen kan alltså vid ett möte med en annan person avgöra hur spirituellt stark den främmande individen är samt kunna känna igen den unika spiritusen som just den individen bär på. Denna konst är dock en otroligt avancerad konst som ytterst få magiker känner till. Det finns även speciella besvärjelser som är konstruerade att kunna göra just dessa avvägningar som magiskinsikt ger (detta gäller även fokus). Magiskinsikt är mycket svårt och kräver hårdträning ifrån en mästare av magi eller fokus. 'Magiskastudier' Nästa steg på resan att bli magiker (vävare, trollkarl, besvärjare) är att studera den magiska konsten. Ty det räcker inte att vara medveten om de vilda energierna och den spirituella energin utan det krävs hängivna omfattande studier om man önskar behärska konsten att omvandla vilda energier till spiritus för att sedan väva samman detta till en fungerande besvärjelse. Teori Den individ som önskar bli en mäster magiker kommer i sitt liv att få gå igenom många olika teoretiska förklaringar om magi. Om vad magi verkligen är och hur den bör användas och hur den skall praktiseras. Ty det finns många olika skolor i magisktutövande alla med olika filosofier om vad som är ”rätt” sorts magi och vilket sätt som är ”rätt” utövande. Varje skola är mer eller mindre unik och många olika traditioner väljer energier hämtade ifrån olika fundament (för fler utförliga beskrivningar se magisktutövande). Det är inte ovanligt att en person måste spendera stora delar av sitt liv med att studera magiskteori innan hen kan gå vidare till praktisk utövning ty konsten är otroligt farlig även på grundnivå att om man skulle försöka sig på konsten och ”fumla” med den, ja då kan vad som helst hända. Studenter i magi söker sig oftast till den skola som passar dem bäst ty det är ansett (dock inte vetenskapligt bekräftat) att varje individs personliga spiritus oftast är lämpad till en specifik magisk tradition som hämtar sin spiritus ur ett specifikt fundament. Exempelvi kan en individ inse att den har en naturlig fallenhet för energi som har att göra med den yttre eller inremagin men detta kan även stämma in på mer extrema fundament exempelvis liv och dödsmagi. Magiskskrift Under magiska studier får den studerande i alla lägen möjlighet att lära sig magisk skrift. Magiskskrift är avgörande för framtida studier då inte alla magiker är tillräckligt skickliga i sin kunskap om magi att exempelvis kunna identifiera en besvärjelse när den används och sedan imitera den. Då är det nödvändigt att den studerande istället vänder sig till magisk skrift för att genom den magiskaskriften (exempelvis en bok, ett pergament) för att lära sig hur en besvärjelse skall vävas samman. Detta gäller allt ifrån de magiska rörelserna, och de magiska orden, och allt annat som krävs för att den framtida magikern skall kunna få en aktiv besvärjelse att manifestera sig ur den sin egen spirituella energi. Magiskskrift är en konst som endast kan läsas och skrivas ner utav individer som är spirituellt känsliga och även då krävs det att man förstår energiernas unika språk. Detta är även något som studeras inom den magiskateorin. 'Magisktutövande' Tillslut efter många år av studier kan en individ som studerat magiskteori och magiskskrift kalla sig redo att omsätta detta i praktiken. Trots de omfattande studierna är detta steg fortfarande ett farligt steg att ta. I sanning har en magiker med största säkerhet vid detta stadie redan nyttjat magi dock endast i små proportioner. Att slunga en blixt ifrån himmelsen grå kropp är långt ifrån att tända ett stearinljus med en viskning utan svavelstickor. Om en magiker är rätt utbildad kommer hen att närma sig utövandet med orubblig koncentration och med pedantisk exakthet. Ty om ett ord yttras fel, om en rörelse tas ut för mycket kan effekten bli fruktansvärd. Det berättas om mardrömsscenarios där magiker råkat slitit itu själva verkligheten och helt plötsligt stå öga mot öga med en fruktansvärd best ifrån främmande världar. Trots farorna med konsten, trots de fruktansvärda konsekvenserna så kan den förberedde. Den flitige, den som gått djupt in i konsten om hen utför utövandets konst med en perfekt grace styra verkligheten efter eget behag. Alla kedjor är då brutna och omöjligheten suddas ut. Individen har nått de möjligheter som de forna Ursprungliga ägde dock med ett enda undantag. Ingen nu levande varelse kan under några som helst omständigheter nå den total energi nivån hos en Ursprunglig. Det är den enda begränsningen en sann mästermagiker kommer att möta ty allt annat är möjligt. Ord Rörelser Manifestation 'Magiska traditioner' Magi har sedan dess användning började blir organiserad har haft olika skolor, olika traditioner. Ty att bruka kraften är inte enkelt och hittills har det endast upptäckt några få sätt att bruka magi. Dessa traditioner grundar sig i olika magiska element. Dessa element grundar sig i både fundamentala krafter som liv och död, eller genom avancerade studier där de visa i åratal experimenterat med den magiska väven för att kunna maximera eller säkra användningen av den magiska konsten. Category:Kraft